Experiments
The experiments, also referred to as Stitch's cousins, are genetically engineered creatures created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba in his lab at "Galaxy Defense Industries," with the assistance of Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel who funded the projects with "shady" business deals. Prior to the events of Lilo & Stitch, every experiment created was dehydrated into a small orb called an "experiment pod" and stored in a special container for transport. In Stitch! The Movie, the container was accidentally opened and the pods rained down on the island of Kauaʻi. The experiments within the pods are reactivated upon contact in water, a point of concern because many of the experiments are dangerous and Kauaʻi hosts one of the wettest spots on Earth. Upon encountering each experiment, Stitch's human friend and partner Lilo gives the experiment a name just as she gave Stitch his name. The two then attempt to rehabilitate the experiments and find a purpose for them on Earth that suits their specific abilities, referred to as the "one true place" they belong. Stitch, inspired by Hawaiian terminology, refers to the other experiments as his "cousins" and considers them all a part of his ohana, or "extended family." All of Jumba's original 626 experiments have their names and numbers listed alongside the credits in Leroy and Stitch. List of experiments 0-Series 1-Series 2-Series 3-Series 4-Series 5-Series 6-Series {|class="wikitable" |'Num' |'Pod Color' |'Nickname' |'Short Description' |'Episode' |- |600 |Blue |Woops |A purple, skinny, Stitch-like experiment with huge yellow buckteeth, a football-shaped head with three short white-tipped antennae and a short white-tipped tail. Designed to be indestructible and able to do anything and has all the powers of Stitch, but is a klutz who accidentally bumps into everything. The only thing he can say is, of course, "woops." His one true purpose is being a valued member of Pleakley’s bowling team (because the one thing he can actually do is knock things over, including bowling pins). He is the first prototype of Stitch and is a massive faliure. |224 |- |601 |Blue |Kixx |A large, purple, muscular, beastly, Tasmanian Devil-like creature with bulky legs and torso, four strong arms with three fingers on each paw, a blue oval spot on each elbow, short ears, hardly any neck, a wide mouth, a round nose, and black eyes. Designed to be a bully with special kickboxing skills. His one true place is teaching kickboxing, and has his own instructional video entitled "Kickboxing with Kixx". He is voiced by Frank Welker. |103, Leroy & Stitch |- |602 |Blue |Sinker |A small, purple shark-like experiment designed to destroy and sink enemy ships with its large dorsal fin. His one true place is at a Japanese restaurant where he uses his large fin to cut up vegetables and fillet fish for the chefs to make sushi. |124 |- |603 |Yellow |Zap |A bright yellow, living laser beam and has lightning-shaped antennae, dark blue eyes, and a small limbless dog-like body. He was caught by Gantu with the help of experiment 627 in "627", but was later rescued in "Snafu". |123, 226 |- |604 |Yellow |Houdini |A whitish-tan rabbit-like experiment with four brown spots on each elbow and knee, pink mark on his chest and stomach, purple markings on his back and ear tips and a little face with a small mouth, dark pink nose, and huge black eyes. Designed to make anything and himself disappear with a blink of his huge eyes, though he can also make them re-appear. His eyes are sensitive to intense light (i.e. camera flashes), which cause him to blink reflexively and randomly make surrounding objects or creatures disappear. He is named after Harry Houdini. His one true place is as a Hollywood magician. He was one of the twelve new pods found by Lilo and Stitch in "Drowsy". He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. |119 |- |605 | |Warpstron | |''Leroy & Stitch'' |- |606 |Blue |Holio |A small, red, chipmunk-like creature with a large mouth, two thin antennae, and three thin back spines. Designed to create a matter-sucking black hole when he opens his mouth. His one true place is in construction, clearing up waste. He is voiced by Frank Welker. |116, Leroy & Stitch |- |607 |Blue |Launch |A tan naked mole rat-like experiment with four spines on his back. Designed to warp the fabric of time and space, causing the entire universe to collapse upon itself. 607 itself never actually appeared in the series, but he was the pod on the sandcastle in 627. Rufus the mole rat was mistaken for this experiment in the Lilo & Stitch/Kim Possible crossover episode until Stitch identified him as not being one of the "cousins". |123, 208 |- |608 |Blue |Slugger |A small, yellow, pterosaur-like experiment. Designed to deflect projectiles with his tail shaped like a baseball bat. His one true place is as a coaching assistant for Little League baseball. |139, Leroy & Stitch |- |609 |Green |Heat |An orange dog-like experiment with small eyes, a big mouth, small ears and a large black oval on his forehead. Designed to fire heat from the black oval in his forehead. Heat was captured by Gantu, but rescued by Lilo and Stitch in "Snafu". |126, 226 |- |610 | |Witch |Witch is a purple bat/ghost-like experiment. The back of her head is shaped like a cone and is curved at the bottom resembling a witch hat, her ears are small bat wings. Her eyes are blue and she has eye lashes. Her stomach is light purple and her chest has a yellow heart. Her witch like hat head has a pattern of purple and then light purple stripes. To complete her function of being an evil witch she can take possession of others turning them into evil witches. She has magical powers that help her be an evil witch. |''Leroy & Stitch'', Stitch! |- |611 |Blue |El Fin (Doomsday) |Designed to make the universe implode when Jumba speaks the password. Fortunately, Jumba forgot the password. Called the "ultimate super weapon", Gantu thought that he had 611's pod in "Houdini" but he was actually reading 119's pod upside down. His original name was Doomsday, but this was changed due to a copyright issue. |119 |- |612 | |Blandzilla |A red dinosaur-like experiment with round spikes down its back and two spines on the back of its head. Function unknown. |''Leroy & Stitch'', Lilo & Stitch 2-Disc: Special Edition |- |613 |Yellow |Yaarp |A small, blue, lemur-like experiment with Drowsy-like ears, but with darker tips instead of stripes, four arms and a megaphone-like antennae on his head. Designed to make a literally deafening sonic blast. After Pleakley captured him because Stitch could not, he named him with a word from his native planet. His one true place as an alien invasion alarm and a buzzer for the hula school. He also operates the scoreboard for the game show in "Spike". |122,|''Leroy & Stitch'' |- |614 |Blue |Gunner |A small, bluish teal dinosaur/salamander-like experiment with a roughly reptilian face with wide mouth, small blue eyes, a small round body, little arms and legs with small hands and feet, some dinosaur qualities, long tail, and black markings on his back. He also have a type of Alien/chameleon-like tongue that shoots blue plasma blasts. Seen in pod form in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch special feature the experiment profiler. Function unknown. |''Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch'' |- |615 | |Yogee | |''Leroy & Stitch'' |- |616 | |Joey | |''Leroy & Stitch'' |- |617 |Blue |Plasmoid |A large green scorpion-like creature with a pincer-less tail. Designed to shoot explosive balls of plasma from his tail. Revealed with Dupe (344), Thresher (544), Hammerface (033), and Heat (609). 617 was sent to Dr. Hämsterviel, but was rescued in "Snafu". |126, 226 |- |618 | |Crystallene | |''Leroy & Stitch'' |- |619 |Blue |Splodyhead |A small red, six-legged reptilian dog-like experiment with a red-purple-striped horn on his head, brick-red markings on his forehead and back, short red-orange-tipped ears, blue eyes with red-purple spots around them and a hole-like nose. Designed to shoot fiery plasma blasts from his nose, as well as being able to see in the dark, and climb on walls and ceilings. His one true place is with David, lighting luau torches. He apparently comes over to Lilo's house, as shown in 'Slushy'. He helped to fight Slushy with fire against ice. In the Slushy episode, Jumba erroneously refers to him at "515". |117, 127 |- |620 | |Page | |''Leroy & Stitch'' |- |621 |Blue |Chopsuey |A green, skinny Stitch look-alike with a spiky yellow mohawk and two prominent fangs jutting from his lower jaw. He has all of Stitch's powers and is jealous of all the attention Stitch gets. In the PlayStation 2 game Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626 he steals the DNA that Stitch collects for Jumba, mutating into a stronger form. The plot of this game has since been retconned from canon continuity due to the events depicting Stitch being apprehended immediately after his creation in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has A Glitch. However, 621 could still have the same physical appearance and personality. He is both very physical and well-equipped. His weapons include Jet-Pack, Grapple-Gun, rocket-launching Big Gun, and Freeze Gun. The second true prototype of Stitch but he does not appear in the series and has no record from Disney so 625 or Reuben takes this prototype number. He also has the strange ability to mutate when power is charged at most extreme. He is voiced by Frank Welker. |''Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626'', Leroy & Stitch |- |622 | |Jumby | |''Leroy & Stitch'' |- |623 | |Trainer | |''Leroy & Stitch'' |- |624 |White |Angel |A pink female experiment with a strong feminine resemblance to Stitch and his primary love interest, with two long tendril-like violet-tipped antennae, violet-tipped ears, small eyelashes, white V-shaped symbol, slightly larger chest puffed out and dark pink Stitch-like back markings (originally upside-down heart-shaped or sometimes gone). Designed to sing a song that turns "good" experiments (i.e. rehabilitated experiments) to "bad" (i.e. evil), though it also worked on Jumba. Stitch and Reuben are immune to the song's effect, as they were created after she was. The spell can be reversed by Angel singing the song backwards or by playing a recording of her song in reverse. She is in love with Stitch and is the closest one to him. Experiment 625, Reuben, has feelings for her, calling her 'toots', 'sweet lips' and 'hotcakes,' but as for Angel, she rejected him. Angel was caught by Gantu but rescued in Snafu. In the English adaptation of the TV series Stitch!, she has moved on to become a famous singer who still manages to visit Stitch occasionally. During this series, it was discovered that her song could affect Stitch if sung in a different voice, such as when she lost her voice when she caught a cold. She is voiced by Tara Strong. |125, 215, 226, Leroy & Stitch, Stitch Jam, Stitch! |- |625 |Blue |Reuben |A golden, chubbier version of Stitch with short ears that flop down at the sides of his head, three small antennae that look like a tuft of fluffy fur, pointed fingers, short stumpy legs, hourglass-shaped marking on his back and two flat teeth sticking out of his mouth and overlapping his bottom lip. He has all the powers of Stitch, but is incredibly lazy and a terrible coward, making him almost useless as a villain. Only referred to as 625 in Stitch! The Movie and in the series and was finally named Reuben by Lilo during Leroy & Stitch. He loves sandwiches and speaks English with a hint of a Brooklyn accent. Reuben serves as Gantu's wisecracking sidekick during the series. After receiving his name and working alongside Lilo in Leroy & Stitch, he found his one true place alongside a newly recommissioned (and redeemed) Captain Gantu as his Galley Officer. He is later an ally to Stitch. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. |Disney Adventures|Disney Adventures Magazine, Most episodes, Stitch! The Movie, Leroy & Stitch |- |626 |Blue |Stitch |Stitch is a blue, koala-like experiment with large rabbit-like ears, a wide mouth, a round nose, black eyes, a small, short, stubby tail, two nose wrinkles, one chin wrinkle, three tuffs of sharp hair on top of his head and on his chest as well as two extra, retractable arms, three retractable spines that run down his back, sharp retractable claws on his front and back paws and two retractable antennae on his head. Designed to be abnormally strong, virtually indestructible, super intelligent and very mischievous. He can think faster than a supercomputer, he is fireproof and bulletproof, can spit acid, can hear in different hearing levels, can see in the dark, can jump really high, can climb up walls and walk on ceilings, can roll into a ball, have super sight and hearing and lift objects 3000 times his own weight (but not an ounce more). His only weakness is water, as he cannot swim due to his molecular density. When he becomes good, he has a heart of gold. His one true place is, of course, as Lilo's "dog." He is the first experiment to be created without Dr. Hämsterviel's funding. He is the most successful experiment Jumba has made. He's also the main character and hero in the series and in the movies. He has a romantic relationship with Experiment 624, Angel and, later, acts like a brother to Lilo. He is voiced by Chris Sanders. He is the first successful destructing experiment Jumba created after 2 failures 600 and 625 |List of Lilo & Stitch: The Series episodes|All episodes and movies and magazines |- |627 |Blue |627 |A red, yellow, conehead, monstrous experiment that looks like a bigger, badder, and worse-mannered version of Stitch, with the same face expression, ear notches at the top of each ear, a wiry body, dark eyes, four extra retractable arms, four retractable spines, black retractable claws on his front and back paws, retractable antennae, and an extra retractable head as well. He is the first experiment to be created on Earth with limited alien technology and without Dr. Hämsterviels funding. Designed to have all the powers/strengths of Stitch and 20 other experiments, but none of their weaknesses. All 627 can say is "evil". 627's other powers include telekinesis, electricity, plasma shooting, and ice breath. His only weakness is his loud, uncontrollable laughter. Even though seemingly "indestructible", 627 was outwitted and dehydrated back into an experiment pod by Stitch and Lilo, using a commercially available home drying food dehydrator, and he had been dehydrated for three years. After this, he did not appear again except for in a video recording in "Mrs. Hasagawa's Cats/Ace" and a dream sequence in "Remmy". He is also briefly mentioned in Leroy & Stitch. He is voiced by Chris Sanders, who also voices Stitch. He is the only experiment to keep his number as a name since Lilo did not give him one. |123 |- |628 |Blue | |Created after Stitch defeated 627. Seen only in pod form at the end of "627" as Jumba locked it away in a vault, saying "So much for experiment 627. Perhaps I will have better luck next time". This experiment does not appear any more in the series. |123 as Pod |- |629 | |Leroy |Leroy is Stitch's twin. He looks exactly like Stitch except for his fur color and other minor differences. He has the same powers as Stitch, but seems to be more powerful. Leroy only appears in Leroy and Stitch. He has a army of evil clones. |Stitch has a Glitch Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Armies Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Character groups